


蓝胡子番外之恶魔的新娘

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制, 润旭 - Freeform, 训诫, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	蓝胡子番外之恶魔的新娘

蓝胡子番外之恶魔的新娘

润旭，暗黑童话改写，训诫、调教、强制，慎入

前文参见：润旭成人童话之蓝胡子

接新娘的车队浩浩荡荡的离开了这片贫瘠的乡村，巨大的马车里，罩着透明白纱的旭凤捏紧了手中的白玫瑰花束，神情异常肃穆，不像一个成婚的新娘，倒是像一个即将走上刑场的囚徒。

很小的时候他听路过的吟游诗人讲过这样一个故事，大意是勇士斗败了恶龙，救回了公主，但是没有人知道，在仅有的几篇成功勇士的背后，是无数失败的勇士和下场悲惨的公主。

若是不幸成为没有勇士拯救的公主怎么办？或许，可怜的公主也只有拼死一搏，与恶龙同归于尽。旭凤轻轻触了触重重叠叠裙摆下隐藏的东西，眼睛微敛，却有一缕暗光流过。

婚礼仪式极为隆重和盛大，据说还请来了大主教代为证婚，在诸人的见证下，旭凤掀开了自己的头纱，满足的看见对面那个体型庞大，留着一蓬乱糟糟蓝色胡子几乎看不清脸的男人露出惊艳的眼神。

一场热闹的晚宴后，随便吃了几口的旭凤抚了抚心快要跳出来的胸口，假装镇定的坐在了新房那张宽大的铁艺床上，期待着新郎的到来。他使劲的深呼吸，意图平复自己有些激动的心情，可心依旧不为所动的跳的飞快，就好像每次打猎接近猎物的时候，因为除了身为农夫，他同时还是一位出色的猎手，这点却鲜为人知。

室内珠光宝气，纱幔重重，入目所及是大片大片盛开的玫瑰花，从妆点那些华贵繁复的家具到一簇簇缀在闪闪发光的天鹅绒窗帘上，再到无数鲜红的花瓣如同零碎的落叶般，在织锦的地毯上铺陈了一地。多么美丽又奢华的一幕，如果配上那人红艳艳的鲜血，想来更是可观。

旭凤悄悄的从裙摆底下取出了两件尖锐的东西，紧紧的擢在手心，那是他从家中带出来的餐刀，换衣服的时候悄悄塞在了裙摆下的吊袜带里面。是的，和那套美丽洁白的婚纱一起送来的是一套完完全全的女式内衣，白色蕾丝半透明的胸衣，和白色蕾丝的丁字裤以及吊袜带。

那正是装在盒子里的东西，让身为男人的旭凤红着脸拈了起来，却迟迟不能下手去穿。穿上婚纱已经耗用了他无数的勇气，可若是在里面穿上这样的内衣，却让他心中的愤懑几乎要冲破胸膛，恨不得抄出自己平日用的弓箭，和那些不速之客拼死一搏。

连连发脾气将那些仆人拒之门外，旭凤独自一人坐了下来，看着那些东西咬牙切齿。忍耐，我要暗自忍耐，他对自己说，想想外面不停走动着的侍卫们，再想想可怜的被威胁的老父亲和姐姐，旭凤紧紧的咬着嘴唇，力道大的几乎要将那红艳的唇咬破。可当他的眼光突然转到桌上的一盘切开的面包时，两把细长又尖锐的餐刀吸引了他的视线。

那两把刀只是作为切坚硬的黑面包使用，自然是有些锋利的，旭凤拿起了那两把餐刀，稍稍弹了弹刀身，感受了一下那刀的柔韧度，忽然想到了一个好主意。还有什么比在新婚之夜杀死新郎官更有威慑力，那个肥胖又昏庸好色的领主早就该去见上帝了。

旭凤打定了主意，只得绷着脸把那套内衣一一的穿上，而后将那两把暗器塞在了箍得紧紧的吊袜带上。然而令人吃惊的是，那套衣服却意外的契合着他的身材，紧紧的贴着，柔软又紧绷，仿佛第二层肌肤一样。

重重的开门声打断了旭凤的回忆，他捉紧了手中的东西，看向来人，勉强绽出了一朵笑容。那人正是他名义上的丈夫——蓝胡子领主，一身酒气冲天，连蓬乱的蓝色胡须上都沾染了不少星星点点的酒液，配合那臃肿不堪跌跌撞撞走来的身躯和猥琐的神情，简直让人无法直视。

旭凤稍稍蹙了蹙眉，动了动因久坐而有些发麻的双腿，看见蓝胡子转身关上了门，又晃晃悠悠的向自己走来，才开口叫道：老爷，您喝醉了吧。话音未落，他一跃而起，有两道流光自空中划过，向着那肥硕的身躯而去，一把对着心脏，一把却对着脖颈。

旭凤微微笑了起来，笑容中带着无尽的得意和自信，作为一个曾经和野猪搏斗过的猎手，下一刻他或许就能看见那喷溅而出血色的花。可他的笑容终究凝固了，因为蓝胡子忽然抬起了眼，那眼神异常的清明，哪有一丝一毫喝醉的模样，而去势甚急的刀却哐啷一声，尽数掉在了地上。

华丽的衣袍被刀锋撕裂，现出一袭银色的甲胄，那如层层鱼鳞一样的甲片正正挡住了那剧烈的攻击，而他被衣物遮盖住的脖颈上，正是一个银色的项圈，让那记杀招无功而返。旭凤暗道了声不好，只得连连后退，他记得床边就是一个硕大无比的窗户，只要跳出窗户，还能博取一线生机。

可慌乱的他终究被长长的裙摆绊倒了，因为这是他第一次对着人类动手，在看见对方胸有成竹的模样时便有些慌乱，后退的时候又有些慌不择路。跌倒在地上的旭凤像是一只被蜘蛛网住的蝴蝶一般胡乱挣扎起来，可对方依旧一步一步的走了过来，轻而易举的捉住了他所有的抵抗，把他丢到了床上。

咔嚓两声，旭凤纤细的手腕已被两只银色的镣铐铐在了床柱上，他奋力扑打着，口中不停的叫骂着，可被锁住的手臂根本使不上力，反而将自己细嫩的肌肤磨的血迹斑斑。他正使劲挣扎着，忽然眼前一黑，那人又取了一条黑色的布条上前，将他的眼睛死死的蒙住，不能视物的现状让旭凤有些胆战心惊，而后一股异样的凉风吹过股间，让他不由害怕的叫出声来，即便是趴伏在那柔软的床铺上，他依旧能感觉自己蓬松的裙摆被整个撩到了腰际，露出了只穿着丁字裤的和吊袜带的身躯。

你要干什么……放开我，呜……旭凤用力踢蹬着自由的双腿，却在下一秒两腿被毫不客气的分开，随后被两条柔韧的皮带捆缚在床沿上，丝毫动弹不得，一股莫名的恐惧将他完全笼罩了起来，惊恐让他的呼吸几乎都为之停止，头脑都空白一片。

哗啦一声，那是甲胄脱去放到地上的声响，“蓝胡子”晃了晃有些酸涩的脖子，褪去那身十分沉重的负累，露出了一袭修长而精干的身躯，随后他随手一撕，竟从脸上撕下来一张薄薄的面皮，那是一个极其俊朗和冷漠的男人，眼神冷冽如冰，嘴角却微微翘起，像是在嘲弄着这一切。

“真是不乖……”他叹息着说，声音瓮声瓮气，像是从很遥远的地方传来的一样。他的眼神原本冷淡，却在看见被那纤薄布料紧紧包裹的美景所吸引，从而变得炽热起来。少年的身躯是如此的柔韧，柔韧的就像春日的嫩柳，细细的腰肢被白色蕾丝包围着，显得更为纤细；而两瓣饱满圆润的臀就像是夏日多汁的水蜜桃，仿佛一拧就会流出许多蜜汁，细长的布带已嵌进山丘深深的沟壑之中，欲遮还露的吸引着人去探寻更深处的禁地。

“不乖的孩子就要接受一些教训。”他在旭凤的耳边低声道，任凭对方因恐惧而挥动着不得自由的双手，身体因靠近而变得越发僵硬，忽然从床底下的箱子里拿出了一条小小的皮鞭，一条由上好的小牛皮制成，看起来油光水滑似已用过无数次的皮鞭。

仿若情人间的耳语，吐出来却是最残酷的话，旭凤还未来得及回应什么，啪啪两声，一股火辣辣的刺痛感从臀尖袭来，让他忍不住哀叫出声。啊……好痛！身为农夫最爱的儿子，自小到大姐姐们都是让着他，父亲也从来没有对他动过手，如今却受到了这样的惩戒。旭凤的眸中瞬间充满了眼泪，奔涌的水珠将蒙眼的布帛都打湿。他情不自禁的扭动着身躯，意图逃避可怕的鞭子，可所有的桎梏让他依旧死死的趴伏在那张精致的床上，动弹不得。

“蓝胡子”微笑着看向自己的作品，少年柔嫩的肌肤已微微肿起，浮出几道红痕，在白如雪的山丘上就似星夜的寒梅一般醒目，又像开尽了一季却依旧不曾凋落的凤凰花，华丽到了极致，也淫靡到了极致。他按住那有些发抖的腰肢，又发出了一声嗟叹：“记住这一次教训，我亲爱的……夫人。”最后的一句话低不可闻，随之而起的是依旧毫不留情的鞭子，如风驰电掣一般继续拍打在饱受蹂躏的臀上。

不能视物让身体的其他部位都变得越发敏感，旭凤深深的呼吸着，过度的疼痛让他有些头昏眼花，可意识却由此越发的清醒。先是微微的痛，接踵而来的便是层层叠叠绽放的麻木和热辣，就像是浸入了火焰之中一样，灼烫的让人禁不住想哭嚎着逃离。而在间隙之中轻风掠过时稍许抚慰的凉意却像是饮鸩止渴般，让后续的击打更是难以忍受。

呜……旭凤死死的咬紧了嘴唇，唇上印痕深深，一下又一下的拍打犹如狂风暴雨一般，发泄着对方的怒气，然而那疼痛却无休无止一般，他终于按捺不住的抖抖的出声求饶：领主大人，求你……求你饶恕我……呜……那人的动作忽的一顿，冷冷的道：“你认识到自己的错误了？嗯？”

“是的，是我错了，我不该跟领主大人动手，求你饶恕……”旭凤支支吾吾的说着，脸上早已因羞愧而变得通红，他本不想这么轻易脱口而出求饶的话，可那鞭子打在身上实在太疼了，他也是娇养长大的，想着好汉不吃眼前亏，先哄着对方停了鞭子再说。

“蓝胡子”停下了手中的动作，把鞭子扔到了一边，看向早已疼出了满身大汗的旭凤，底下那白嫩高耸的臀上，已满是斑驳的红痕，正微微颤抖着，像是风中不堪折辱的花儿般惹人怜惜。他笑了笑，松了松自己有些燥热的领口，两指一挑，蘸了些脂膏，竟拎起股间细细的带子，指腹于缝隙之中滑行，缓缓而下，一路探寻到那紧紧咬合的穴口，一鼓作气往里冲去。

！！旭凤被他的动作惊得面无人色，一瞬间那一晚不堪的记忆又回溯在脑海中，让他更是挣扎不休：“领主大人，不……不要这样……不！！”对方的手有些凉，敷在被打得火热滚烫的臀上，离奇的带来一丝清凉感，可不依不挠闯入的手指却带来更为难过的异物感，簇拥的软肉执着的裹紧了入侵者，却无能为力的被推开被深入。

不要！旭凤的挣扎越发剧烈，整个人似乎就要从床上扑起来一样，高昂的头颅和挺直的脊背，述说着这个如烈日一般的男孩子最后的骄傲，可残忍的“蓝胡子”依然死死压下了那最后凝结的反抗，又加了一指，肆意往深处而去，柔弱的肠道发出了哀鸣，却依旧被动的吞入更多，甚至不自觉的分泌出湿滑的肠液，便于侵略者的通过。

旭凤终于失落了所有的勇气和反抗，他低低的啜泣着，逐渐放松了自己，仿佛这样就能博取对方一点点的同情，也让自己不那么难受。男人看着向他缴械的男孩，眼中的神色稍稍柔和了几分，也罢，训诫从来都是恩威并施的，既然威已施过，不妨给他些许甜头。男人屈起了三指，在狭窄的股道里四处揉捏，一面细细探究着男孩的反应。

男人的手指非常的灵活，很快就抓住了那一处快感之源，看着旭凤不自觉的张开咬的死紧的唇，露出一点红润的舌，听着那抑制不住从鼻子里发出的奶猫似撩人的呻吟，还有底下被薄薄布料包裹着的阳根开始缓缓挺起的模样。他脸上的笑意更浓，越是挥动着反复往那软肉上撮弄，时而徐徐如轻风细雨，时而迅疾如瀑雨倾盆。

旭凤从来没想过，不过几根肆掠的手指也能让身体如过电一般颤栗，极度的酥麻像是闪电从尾椎骨窜起，通过脊背一直传达到脑中，快活的难以言表。他早已忘却了自身的处境，那样极致的快乐就像上了天堂一样，他既渴望着对方下一轮的攻势，又因羞耻而流下了眼泪。

矛盾的思绪噬咬着他的内心，让旭凤纠结的几乎泣不成声，他仿佛漂浮在一望无际的大海上，舒畅的无以伦比，又似乎沉浸在无边无际的虚空之中，躯壳早已离他而去，所能感知的只有那如烟花绽放般无穷无尽的快感。骤然之间，烟花凋零，潮水退去，对方抽出了让他快活又让他哭泣的手指，在他耳边问道：“你，想要什么？”

难以言表的空虚如同潮水一般涌上，充斥了焦灼的内心，随着手指的离开，谷口的鲜红软肉贪婪的一张一翕，像是在挽留，又似在邀请。旭凤的脑中有些茫然，他似乎还没有从刚才那种极致的快乐中回神，便已跌回了现实，只能愣愣的重复着：“想要什么？”

“说出你的欲望吧，乖孩子……”“蓝胡子”爱怜的抚了抚旭凤汗湿的发，凑到他耳边蛊惑道。那红色的发丝经过水润，越发艳丽夺目，旭凤张开了有些干枯发粘的唇，期期艾艾的道：“领主大人，求你……给我……”他有些羞愧的转过头去，像是无法相信自己居然屈从于对方的戏弄和自身的欲望，又像是在逃避这荒谬又可怕的一切。

“很好！”“蓝胡子”从唇角展开了一朵笑容，可他的眼睛却依旧冷然，点滴笑意根本不入眼底。他解开了早已绷得紧紧的裤子，露出了狰狞又青筋虬结的硕大，毫无怜惜的、就着些许湿黏的液体硬生生的插入了那处狭窄的甬道，粗暴的根本无法想象。

若是旭凤能够看见那脸上残忍的笑容，或许他会拒绝接下来发生的事情，可他看不见，他的五官他的感知似乎都沉浸在一片朦胧的水域里，直到那尖锐的无法忽视的疼痛让他回到了水面，仿若大梦初醒。啊！不，不……旭凤惊呼出声，那是从天堂掉落到地狱的感觉，无边的快意变成了席卷而来的痛楚，没有畅然和快活，只有无尽的侵蚀和掠夺。

全身的感官和细胞都被那一处被强硬破开的刺痛所调动，所吸引，旭凤紧紧的擢住摇摇晃晃的铁栏，床榻因对方剧烈的动作发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，身后的暴君用力攫住那微微红肿的臀，肆意奔挞，英勇狂放的一如初次占领敌国领土的将军，他捏住了那因恐惧和疼痛而绷紧的腰肢，又向前伸展，掐住了软软的两粒小豆，柔软至极的乳粒瞬间挺立而起，为肆掠者献上自己最美的姿态。

“领主……领主大人，求你饶了我……”每一次用力的顶撞都让旭凤溢出一声破碎的呻吟，他从来不知道期盼破灭之后随之而来的是毁灭和疯狂，黑色的布帛上已渐渐洇开了无数的渍痕，如果解下这湿透了的布帛，可以看见那双上挑的凤眸中，满满蓄积着眼泪，看起来脆弱极了。然而可怕的领主却冷笑了一声，依旧狂乱的发力，像是在惩罚他的不识抬举，雪白斑驳的臀肉被不停的拍打发出了啪啪声，逐渐适应那杆武器的肠道变得顺滑通畅，穴肉被捅开，重重的褶皱伸展着，似一朵开出的花。

旭凤已无力反抗，一直绷紧的身子也渐渐放松软化，就像一只折了翼的小鸟，被猎人在手中肆意的玩弄和操纵着，他哽咽，哭泣，却被紧紧的束缚着，只能无助的流下眼泪。那人却也促狭，只顾着自己快活，却每每掠过那销魂的一点，往复回旋的浅斟酌饮，将这场性事变成了冗长而可怕的折磨。

夜深了，宾客早已散尽，三三两两的仆人打扫着举办宴席的大厅，耳尖的人又听见了那断断续续的呻吟声，不禁打趣道：这次老爷娶了个男新娘，不知道又能捱到几时？另一个人则竖起手指嘘了一声，唯恐被他人听见，在这些下人的心里面，蓝胡子领主大人是一个非常可怕的人，从来没有人违逆过他的命令，所有反抗过他的人，最后都下落不明。

那是一个独裁且霸道的男人，仆人们私下里议论纷纷，可此刻这个男人却看着昏迷过去的旭凤出神。他取出了一盒名贵的跌打药，据说是从遥远的东方传来的，对于伤处效果十分显著。他细细的涂抹在旭凤红肿破皮的臀上，清凉舒适的触感让昏睡中的男孩轻轻叹息了一声，眼角又滚下来两滴泪。男人忽的俯过身去，吻了吻湿漉漉紧闭着的双眸，叹道：“永远不要背叛我，否则……”

语音虽轻，却带着说不出的几分怜惜和警告，或许在初见的那一刻，他也被这个仿佛永远都洋溢着快乐和自信的男孩所吸引，从而泥足深陷的做出那么多疯狂的事来。男人缓缓离开了床上的身躯，眼神逐渐变得幽深和冷淡，因为他想到了自己六个死于非命的前妻，都是因为抵挡不了他人的诱惑，又不知这个自诩拥有真情不变心的男孩，会不会重蹈覆辙。

“来，让我看一看，你的真心究竟能坚持到几时？”男人谓叹着，把刚才迸发的少许不忍和爱怜又抛到了脑后，他缓缓的起身，带上了那张缀有一大捧乱糟糟蓝色胡须的面具，穿上那一身沉重且笨拙的盔甲，摇身一变又成为了那个大家眼前熟悉的蓝胡子领主，那么的威武，那么的让人恐惧。可谁都不知道，藏在壳子里面的会是这样的一个人，又或许，“蓝胡子”只是一个代号，谁都可以充当。

完


End file.
